User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Eclipse Sibyl Madia
Eclipse Sibyl Madia Skill 'Black Hole's Assault (65% boost to Atk power of Dark, Water, and Earth types & BB gauge greatly fills after each turn) 'Burst 'Fear Penetration (15 combo powerful Water, Earth and Dark attack on all enemies; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Hollow Icryl (20 combo powerful Water, Earth & Dark attack on all foes, adds Water, Earth & Dark to attack for 3 turns & gradually boosts BB gauge; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 20 BC) *Madia's Leader Skill only boosts Atk power by 50%. About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Madia is known as the Goddess of Darkness, one of the six Sibyl Sisters, and one of the Fresh Blood Sisters. She has a very sad story in the lores of her 4*, 5*, and 6* forms. It's sad enough for her to say "More power is entering my body... But...I don't want any more…" It was because of the sisters' differences with each other that caused such sadness within the family. Madia wanted to restore balance between the sisters by exterminating humans. As horrific as this may sound, Sola did whatever she could to help Madia, but it all ended in a catastrophe. Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Madia boosts Atk of Water, Earth, and Dark units by 50%. This gives some squads more of a variety of units to choose from. The 2 BC regen to BB gauges is also nice as this applies to all units. However, 2 BC is quite small. It's nothing compared to Alma's 5 BC regen. Additionally, this Leader Skill does not benefit all units, only Water, Earth, and Dark units. When compared to Ultor's Leader Skill, Ultor boosts Atk and Def by 50% and this is to all units. Brave Burst Score: 5/10 This BB has three elements: Water, Earth, and Dark. With multiple elements, Madia will never deal weak damage. Neat, huh? However, this BB has a horrendous damage modifier of 190%. This is just as bad as Felneus's BB. Even worse, this BB lacks additional effects. In the end, Madia is just dealing pure damage with this BB. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Madia's SBB utilizes a 410% damage modifier. This is a relatively low modifier and combined with Madia's relatively low Atk stat, Madia won't be dealing much damage with this SBB. It's also quite unfortunate that this SBB takes a lot of BC to fill. Don't fret! Madia has a Water, Earth, and Dark elemental buff. This is very handy as this gives your squad more enemies to deal strong damage to. This definitely has a use in Frontier Hunter for those lacking Shida. I'm not even done yet! The 5 BC regen to BB gauges is amazing. This is currently the second highest buff in the game, only to be beaten by Grahdens's SBB. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 As a Leader, Madia isn't bad to use, but not all that great either. She provides the 50% Atk boost to support Water, Earth, and Dark units. However, this amount isn't enough for Madia to take a unit down with her normal attack, especially with her low stats. At least the good thing about her Leader Skill is the 2 BC fill. It might be small, but every little bit of BC counts when it comes to Arena. With high enough Drop Checks, your entire team could potentially fill their BB gauges ready for the second turn. Madia's Drop Check is just around average as it is 20 BC on normal attack. Unfortunately, Madia doesn't deal as much damage with her normal attack. With Madia's low stats, it will be hard for her to deal a sufficient amount of damage, especially with the new 7* units coming out and dominating the metagame. Stats Score: 6/10 Madia has stats that are even lower than an average 6* unit. Her Lord stats don't even come close to 2000. Not to mention that her imp boosts are very low to make up the loss. Her Lord HP stat is also in the lacking department as it barely reaches 6000. Rec is quite low, but it doesn't serve much of a problem with the HC buffers and healers available in the game. In terms of typing, my type preference for Madia is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Despite Madia's low stats, Madia is actually very useful in many different situations. The most notable place is Frontier Hunter. In Frontier Hunter, you earn more points when dealing more elemental weakness hits. When combo-ed with Sola, your squad will be able to utilize all elements with their buffs combined. Madia serves as a very good substitute for Shida, especially with the fact that Madia attacks with her SBB unlike Shida who does not. How about in Raid? Madia offers a lot of type coverage. If you are worried about item drops in Raid, utilizing three elements helps even out the damage throughout all of the boss's body parts. Still looking for that Flame Jewel from Claudalus? Madia is your friend. Conclusion Total Score: 7.2/10 Did you know it takes a total of three of every elemental Pot to evolve all of the Sibyl Sisters from 5* to 6*? Speaking of the number three, it takes 3 million Zel to evolve all of them from 5* to 6*. Would you like to see Grand Gaia Chronicles: Sibyl Sisters in the future? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Madia! Did you get Madia back when she was first released? If so, was she difficult to defeat back then? And if you got her recently, how will she help your squad? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Dark Legend Magress *Chrono Mage Elaina *Cyclopean Ultor *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid Category:Blog posts